


【mob拉斐尔】Shadow

by Frodom



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, 抹布拉斐尔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodom/pseuds/Frodom
Summary: TMNT2012背景，不正常的人外，人类x变种龟车 ，抹布拉斐尔，泥且丧，大量不道德的幻想和隐喻。慎入。





	【mob拉斐尔】Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：non-con，轮x，洗脑，药物滥用，道具play。有捏造的生殖结构。原作设定拉斐尔十五岁左右。

纽约不太平。外星人，变异生物，秘密的忍者帮派……但这一系列乌烟瘴气的麻烦事过去之后，普通人的生活还得继续下去。

 

我就是“普通人”其中之一。我住在临近曼哈顿的一个街区里，生活很平静，手底下有一群混混流氓之类的人物，为了生计有时也接点活做做。条子几乎不管我们，完全能够理解，那些变异怪物可比我们惹眼多了，一个个活像是从洛基奇幻秀里跑出来的。天佑美利坚，它们出现之后，憎恨黑鬼和同性恋的人少了很多。

 

我和某些更深层势力有交情，这也是我能在本地立足的保障。从和这些势力的交往中，我发现他们那些狗屁的上流人士确实很喜欢炫耀――钱，名牌服饰珠宝，美丽的女人……但这些已经满足不了他们的胃口了。好在局势有变化，他们也找到了新的乐子――变异之后的生物成了他们的新宠。他们从一些渠道获得，驯服并豢养它们。

 

他们甚至举办有专门的聚会，用来展示他们漂亮的玩宠。像我这样的小人物也有幸去过。我得说聚会上出现的生物和电视新闻里出现的那些丑陋的蠢脸完全不是一回事――它们全都很漂亮。

 

像是一株植物长了一张精致的女孩脸，开出了花苞后就被放在大厅里用作装饰。几只金发碧眼的雌性人鱼在泳池里小声交谈――她们的胸部确实有料，我在聚会快结束的时候也成功在那些软肉上来了一炮。毕竟她们的主人有权决定她们的命运。至于人权？变异生物也算人？保护变种的法案还在总统他老妈的肚子里躺着呢。

 

我们受够了它们惹出来的麻烦，于是我们操它们，顺理成章。但操变异生物的机会如此难得，我也没料到第二次机会来得这样快。“出了麻烦，上面需要人手……为了表示诚意今晚安排了特殊表演……”我的老朋友Jim别有意味地朝我使了个眼色。“明白了。”我没有拒绝，但我本该那样做的。

 

我以为这次和上次没什么两样，最多不过有些新鲜货色。所以到了地方我就那么心安理得快快乐乐地走进去，然后我看见了今天的“新玩意”。

 

这只小东西有橄榄绿的皮肤，背上的壳子灰扑扑的，脖子上拴着链子被它的主人拉着慢慢爬过来，一副虚弱的样子趴在地上喘气，脸缩在阴影里――不太可能，那样子简直就像……老天，我捂住了嘴才没有尖叫出声，他们抓了一只变种龟！？说真的，那些危险暴力又爱多管闲事的家伙？

 

几个月前的记忆又回来了。我和紫龙帮的人在码头交货，但不知怎么走漏了消息，正准备离开的时候从暗处忽然跳出来几个人影。他们身法极快，我还没有来得及掏枪就被踹倒在地，恍惚间红色的头带一闪而过，接着胸口一疼。我那次被踢断了两根肋骨。我快疼昏了，就躺在地上，这时候远处一个声音朝这边大叫：“干得漂亮，Raph！”Raph？是他的名字？我的视线里人影慢慢远离朝着他的同伴走去，月光下龟壳的轮廓和带血的十手反射着让人心悸的寒光。

 

我后来专门调查过，他们四个是兄弟，师承一个古老的忍者族系，专门打击我们这些可怜的夹缝中求生的人们。而那个袭击我的红头带的变种龟Raphael是他们之中最强的一个，脾气很暴躁，常常离队单独行动。很好的机会，但我没盘算着复仇，一想到那恐怖的力度我的大腿就忍不住发抖，混乱的脑子被架在火上烤，没好完全的胸口也疼痛起来。

 

但我现在不怕了，没人会怕一只卑微的宠物，特别是当我发现他的主人在用餐间隙用抚弄狗的方式亲热地拍了拍他的头，而他顺从地承受了之后。我大胆地猜测或许聚会的主人同克朗人有联系，用了洗脑之类的手段控制Raphael，因为显然Raphael不会轻易屈从于人，至少他会试着逃走。但如今没有这种迹象。

 

Raphael还是戴着红头带，大概是为了装饰得更美观，除掉了忍者式的绑带和武器，他和我记忆中的样子相差不大，但我们的角色已经完全颠倒了。想到这里，我不禁跃跃欲试：“先生，您的小乌龟真可爱，希望您不介意我摸摸他？”宠物的主人笑了，他踢了踢Raphael的大腿，命令他从长餐桌下面爬到我身边。

 

我这时才发现Raphael嘴里塞了个口塞，他没法说话，只能发出呜呜的声音。我同情地摸了摸他的脑袋，他却突然抬起头来看我，眼里满是愤怒又羞耻的狠厉神情，像慑人的利剑直逼我的喉咙。我一惊，差点要恐惧得跳起来。“放松点，我的朋友，他正在发情期，又吃了药，脑子里除了交配别的什么也没有。”主人笑了，满桌的绅士们都笑了，低劣生物的发情期确实是个不错的乐子。果然，Raphael的眼神很快变了，他眉头皱了起来，眼神变得涣散了，像是极力在忍耐什么。我听见他重重的呼吸声，最后Raphael在禁锢的口塞后面发出一声难耐的呻吟，更多的唾液溢出他的口腔。

 

“要是您肯赏脸，可以用用他的嘴。”主人对我发出邀请。我如在梦中，还记得用颤抖的手取下他的口塞，另一只手忙着解开我的裤头。这时候我才注意到我硬的发疼的老二几乎是迫不及待地探了出来――我确实有些过于急躁了，我甚至怀疑自己在在座的绅士面前表现得有些不太体面。但我控制不住自己，胆怯又野心勃勃的邪恶大屌迫不及待要冲进强劲不屈的英雄人物的口腔里取乐――里程碑式的压制与征服。

 

我把Raphael的头朝我的鸡巴上压，他却被吓到似的往后躲闪。去掉口塞之后他终于能够说话了，于是抓住机会要表明自己的抗拒：“全都疯了，我不想要！放开我……咳咳，你不能……”他没说完的话被我的屌堵了回去，他含着阴茎咳嗽着，最后在我激动过头地往里挤试图让他给我来一次深喉的时候他的喉咙里发出绝望的咕噜声。他快窒息了，但他却没有试图咬我。我想，如果这是洗脑，那么Raphael的主人完全掌握了合适的尺度，在一定程度上保留自主意识能让一切变得更刺激。

 

周围的人正在尽兴地交谈，不时传来开怀大笑和玻璃杯轻碰的声音。那些愚蠢的人不了解Raphael，不了解我和他之间有关征服和被征服的一切，因此我也不奢望他们能理解我最后射在Raphael嘴里时展现出的过热激情。我把阴茎抽出来之后Raphael精疲力尽地跪在地上喘气，尽力想把气道里的精液都咳出来。但聚会的主人这时候拍了拍手，Raphael只能垂下眼睛，捂着嘴压抑咳嗽慢慢爬回主人的脚下。我发现原本Raphael坐的地毯上有一块湿湿的痕迹，看上去不像是精液造成的。

 

“好了先生们，用餐完毕，让我们回到宴会的主题上吧，我为你们特意准备的甜点是时候上桌了。”他保持着得体的微笑，猛地拉起伏在他脚边的Raphael把他推上餐桌。“看看我的小宠物龟能为大家表演些什么余兴节目。”

 

餐桌上还有几个盛着食物的托盘，鲜花和蜡烛，拉斐尔小心地绕过它们爬到餐桌的中央。他的嘴唇无意识地颤抖，他在害怕他的主人。等他的全部身体暴露在灯光下，我终于看到他的身上各处有很多新近添的疤痕。他的个性确实容易让他吃苦头。Raphael在各种视线的洗礼下蜷缩起自己，客人们盯着餐桌中央的变种龟，渐渐发出一些嘈杂的声音。

 

事实上Raphael的长相从人类的审美角度看也算得上可爱，他的颅骨线条明显，鼻子的部分秀气地翘起，配上红色头带和绿得发亮的瞳仁，倒是带了点奇异的美感。“乌龟丑是丑了点但是挺火辣，”一个身材臃肿的男人评价道：“我老婆是红发绿眼，没什么意思……我倒想看看这个小东西骑在我屌上的样子。”

 

这人把变种龟和人比，真是傻得冒泡。我倒不觉得Raphael跟他口中红发绿眼但实际已经中年发福的老婆有什么共同点。Raphael是一只健壮的小龟，四肢肌肉线条分明，个子不高，差不多类似于一个十五六岁的男孩的身量――据说这是他的真实年龄。Raphael确实是个未成年的孩子，但这番说辞根本无法让在座的绅士们背上恋童癖的罪名。他只是一只变种龟，虽然Raphael有和人类同样的智力，但他在他们眼里只能是食物，是宠物，或者性奴。一个年轻鲜嫩，长得不那么令人难以接受的变种确实有一操的价值。

 

Raphael的主人给他喂了药，迫使他持续处在发情期的性兴奋里――变种也无法摆脱的生物本能。拉斐尔侧着脖子露出凹陷的锁骨，他恐惧地抽气，但也不得不遵照主人的指令在周围色迷迷的注视下张开腿。他很明白这一点不是吗？这淫荡的小东西。他知道他那低等动物一般的用满含费洛蒙的气味勾引雄性的办法对人类不起作用，如果他想要交配，最好摇摇他的屁股，把藏在壳下面的小尾巴露出来给大家瞧瞧，这样才会有人勉为其难提供给他止痒的鸡巴。

 

变种龟有着奇特的生理结构，它们的生殖器平时缩在泄殖腔里，和真正的乌龟一样，交配时才会露出来。而现在拉斐尔的小肉缝只是有点肿胀鼓突，但阴茎却还没有脱出，看来他还在和本能抗争，正难受地忍耐着。而除去包裹阴茎的泄殖腔外他还有一个小小的屁股洞。发情期让后边的肉洞也有些湿润，那里的性腺看来事先也得到了充分的刺激。这可真是天才的设计，某种意义上的两个洞，足够份量的乐子。

 

有几位绅士伸手了――没有取下手套，或许是担心某种变种龟身上可能存在的细菌――先是挨着拉斐尔的壳抚摸；接着好奇地捏了捏他绵软的手臂，像是为了确定宠物主人声称的秘密忍者身份的真实性；最后他们终于失去了兴趣，直接摸进了拉斐尔湿漉漉的后穴。摸索了一阵，一个人发出了惊讶的叫声：“里面有东西！我想是乌龟蛋……”见鬼的乌龟蛋，实际上他从里面挖出了一个跳蛋。看来它已经在拉斐尔的肠道深处待了一会了，取出来的时候已经布满了滑腻的液体。

 

所以刚才他给我吸屌的时候一直都有这么一个跳蛋在他的肚子里？是因为刺激太过才流出来那么多水打湿了地毯？好吧，我开始好奇他平时发情期是怎样做的，是一个人关在房间里打飞机还是饥渴地爬上他兄弟们的床引诱他们操他，或是上街去勾引某些体型大他许多倍的变异生物，好拿它们巨大怪异的肉棒操他那永远不知满足的小屁股。说不定他真的可以生蛋，被操太多了之后他就会有的，他会用大家射给他的种子孵出许多到处乱爬的小乌龟。

 

Raphael身体不断颤抖，眼里泛起一层雾气，他的手臂扶在继续拿手指操他屁股的那个人的肩上，手指无意识地抓紧了对方西装的布料又松开。Raphael的生殖器已经完全从泄殖腔里脱出，正往外滴着前液。Raphael的脸红得厉害，他边抽泣边小声嘟囔着：“见鬼的快停下……” “你明明就很想要这个，发情的小怪物。”那人恶意地加快了动作，很快Raphael就仅仅靠着前列腺刺激高潮了，整个过程他的身体抖得不像样子。“啊！老天啊……不要！”他惊慌地叫出来，乳白色的液体射在自己平坦的腹甲上。我几乎要笑了出来，阴道里长鸡巴，Raphael是个哭哭啼啼的娘娘腔小男孩。

 

桌布上一片狼藉，Raphael把脸埋在手臂下边抽抽噎噎地哭，从我的角度看过去他的壳都被汗水浸湿了。阴茎发泄过后已经重新缩回了泄殖腔里，他两腿之间的缝隙又恢复成了神秘可爱的样子。但这并不能减少Raphael的羞耻，被当众展示，小乌龟一定很想把自己全部缩回壳里。但他的主人有些不耐烦地发话了：“先生们还没有尽兴，我想你还不到休息的时候。”

 

Raphael用手背胡乱地擦掉眼泪，慢慢坐起来等着他的主人下一步的指示。“好孩子，给餐桌那头打蓝领结的先生看看你的小阴道，顺便问问他要不要再来点别的什么。”Raphael眼睛里是不情愿和恐惧，但他还是机械地点点头。“记住，态度要好。”

 

我完全不敢相信强悍的Raphael居然会如此服从，在这些指令完全违背他真实的意愿的情况下。他把自己埋在那头肥猪两腿之间，桌布遮挡了我的视线，我只能想象他的嘴唇像含住我的老二一样吃进肥佬的屌，这些幻想让我不得不调整坐姿好让我那又硬起来的玩意稍微舒服一点。但中年发福的老男人显然没有获得同我一样的乐趣，他一脸惊恐。啊哈，莫非他也听说过Raphael的事迹以至于吓得快萎掉？

 

“够……够了！”没过多久那头肥猪就气喘嘘嘘地把Raphael从自己的屌上拔下来。“趴在桌子上！”肥佬叫道，他摇摇晃晃站起来，庞大肥硕的身体一挤就把Raphael压倒在餐桌上。他提起Raphael的腿把它们分开，鼓着混浊肿泡的眼睛凑近了往里看。“你这只丑陋的乌龟，居然长了一条阴道？”他不客气地哼了一声，打出一个酒嗝。“等等！那不是阴道，那是……”Raphael急着想解释，但醉酒的人完全没听进去。“狡猾的河童，你看不起我？你不想让我操你的阴道，我倒偏要试试……”他一只手按住Raphael，一手掏出勃起的老二往Raphael腿中间挤。“不许动！你以为我会对你肮脏的肠子感兴趣？湿答答松垮垮，没准你跟你们那些变异怪物滥交之后得了梅毒……嗝……你们以为我不知道吗……”

 

可怜的Raphael，我只听见他尖叫了一声，那头肥猪的屌就强行冲进了他那狭窄干涩的泄殖腔里，他的身体几乎立刻就因为疼痛僵住了。肥猪舒了口气，兴奋地动了几下，才嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨里面没水，不太好操。蠢货，你插错地方了！

 

围观的绅士们都嗤嗤笑着，时不时同座位旁边的人碰杯再喝干，仿佛在出席一场庆祝他妈不知道什么鬼玩意的仪式。有几个人踉踉跄跄凑到了肥佬旁边，在抖动的肥肉的空隙里抓住了Raphael的脚踝和手臂，把他们半硬的阴茎蹭上去。本来Raphael还有一个洞可以操的，但肥硕的猪猡占据了全部的位置让他们无处下手，只能勉强凑合。

 

具体我记不太清了，似乎肥佬完事之后又换了几批人，他们不太介意操Raphael的哪个洞，于是Raphael的嘴和屁股都被重新占满，过多次的射入让他的肚子鼓起来一些。我看着这一切仿佛一场异形奇幻性爱秀，我的胸口又开始隐隐作痛，踢断我肋骨那个真正的Raphael和眼前这个堕落扭曲的Raphael混杂在一起搅和成五彩的波纹，我的眼睛最终因为极致的色彩变盲――酒里放了致幻剂吗？我不知道。

 

当我过去的时候Raphael已经瘫倒在桌上，他撕裂之后的泄殖腔缝隙被精液和血糊住，和后边红肿的肛门黏连成糟糕的一团。我插进几根手指进去里面检查，Raphael被惊扰，眼皮疲惫地睁开，他发现了我的动作。他动了动嘴唇好像想要说话，但受伤的喉咙没法支撑他说出一个字。他只能抓住我的手臂，用那双美丽的绿眼睛盯着我。“S-T-O-P”他看着我用口型说。

 

噢我美丽的Raphael，不属于人间的天使，我会用世间一切的多姿多彩的脏话形容你此刻的美丽，只要你――只要你――我解开我的裤子放出我胀大的阴茎，怀着虔诚和谦卑的心情插进Raphael伤痕累累的泄殖腔，Raphael发出痛苦的哀鸣，但我感受到的是和Raphael亲密相交的快乐。我的龟头摩擦戳刺他的生殖器，仿佛另类的接吻，他温暖的肉壁包裹住我，缩在里面的男孩的性征畏畏缩缩地回应着我的热情，直到我大叫一声，感到灼热的精液的河流在我们之间流淌。

 

那天晚一点的时候我站在酒店房间的阳台上吸烟，昏昏沉沉的迷醉感还没有离我而去。我恍惚间看见眼前闪过几个人影，像是从我上一个噩梦里逃逸出去的影子。事实是，我确实操了Raphael，但这并不意味着我不能对他表示同情，虽然这样矛盾又错误。或许说出来会好一点，房间里没有人，我说给那些影子听。

 

“那只乌龟真可怜，被那些婊子养的杂种搞成那样……”我自言自语地说着，掐灭烟头进了屋。

 

或许那些影子会去救他。

 

END


End file.
